An Evil Ape and a Good Simian
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Are all monkeys sneaky and shifty? I think not. A short story about Grace, an OC talking Simian (Ape) who opposes Shift, the evil Ape, befriends King Tirian, and loves Aslan, the true Aslan.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Narnia_ or Shift, but I do own my OC, Grace the Orangutan. One set of lines from Shift is taken directly from the book, _The Last Battle_.

* * *

><p>During the last days of Narnia, there was more than one talking Simian active in the affairs of the world. In addition to the clever, ugly, wrinkled old Ape, Shift, who was convincing the other talking beasts that he was the mouthpiece of Aslan (a false Aslan), and also that Aslan and Tash, the chief Calormene god, were one and the same, there was another, younger talking Simian involved in the story. This was Grace the Orangutan, and he was broad, smart, and beautiful (for an Orangutan, anyway). He looked like the Bornean Orangutans of Earth. He had spent his whole childhood wanting to meet Aslan in person, and now, it seemed like he was getting his chance. And yet, the way the Ape, Shift, was talking, about how Aslan couldn't be bothered to meet a lot of people and answer all their questions face to face, when he was taught differently by his parents in his childhood, it seemed like something was afoot with the powers of evil. And Grace didn't like it one little bit.<p>

And now, Shift was even claiming not to be what he was, as if he hated his own identity, and wanted the talking beasts and the Calormenes to think he was something, or someone, else. "I hear some of you are saying I'm an Ape. Well, I'm not. I'm a Man. If I look like an Ape, that's because I'm so very old: hundreds and hundreds of years old. And it's because I'm so old that I'm so wise. And it's because I'm so wise that I'm the only one Aslan is ever going to speak to. He can't be bothered talking to a lot of stupid animals. He'll tell me what you've got to do, and I'll tell the rest of you. And take my advice, and see you do it in double quick time, for he doesn't mean to stand any nonsense," said the Ape.

Grace couldn't believe the hubris of this Ape. He even thought he was so much wiser than all the other animals! And Shift continued, talking about how Aslan wanted the talking beasts to become servants of Calormen, too.

Suddenly, a man of the Kingdom of Narnia, none other than King Tirian himself, stepped forward and spoke loudly against Shift, saying that he lied like an Ape, as well as like a Calormene. Grace was an honest and charitable Simian who did not mock Man, but loved him, and that's why he was called a Simian instead of an Ape, because an Ape would imitate and mock the glory of Man, while a Simian, whether Lemur, Monkey, Gibbon, Gorilla, Chimp, Bonobo, or Orangutan, would be himself and live according to his own culture, while accepting the special position of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Because of this, he fully agreed with Tirian, and was inspired to stand up beside him and tell off his clever cousin.

"Brother," Grace said forcefully, "you are a disgrace to Ape-kind! A talking Simian is supposed to _honor_ Man and Woman, and to give the glory of his cleverness and intelligence to the true Aslan, not to _play-act_ as a Man and spread shifty lies and deceptions. You do not _speak_ like a Simian; you lie like an _Ape!"_

Tirian looked at the young Orangutan in surprise, but he was glad to see that he had a supporter, as well as an example of a Simian who lived for truth rather than deception and accepted his identity as a primate. He and Grace shared a quick smile. They were both about to demand more answers from Shift when the Calormene men standing nearby knocked them off their feet. Shift ordered for them to be tied up in the forest.

* * *

><p>When they both started to recover from their minor injuries, Tirian made an inquiry to the Orangutan who was tied up with him.<p>

"Just how is it, my friend," he asked, "that a Simian such as yourself resists the temptation to ape the race of Men and remains a humble servant of Aslan?"

Grace spoke up and said, "Where does anyone get trying to usurp the identity of a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve amongst the talking beasts? I am an Orangutan, not a Man, and it is normally my lifestyle to live and swing in the treetops with the other Orangutans and eat fruit and nuts to my heart's desire. No one should attempt to copy the lifestyle of another species. Shift, my brother Ape, has no right to put on Men's clothes and a silly paper crown like he's Simian royalty. A Simian should be a Simian, and be content with his lot as one. Why else are the Gorillas of Narnia so happy with their own lot as Aslan's most loved Simians?"

Tirian stared in amazement at this Man-like beast, and soon he grew to love him like a comrade. "Listen, my friend," said the King, "If by some chance, we can get free before the Calormenes come back to deal with us, I would like your help in uncovering the nature of this odd conspiracy, and making an end of it, in the name of Aslan. Does that sound fair?"

Grace said, "Of course, Your Majesty. I will follow anyone who swears by Aslan's name, the true Aslan, that is."

"What is your name, Orangutan?" asked Tirian.

"Grace," said the Orangutan, "At your service."

"I am King Tirian," said the King.

* * *

><p>As time passed, the two faithful Narnians indeed did go on some great adventures. A while after some other talking animals provided them with some food and drink, the Earth humans, Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole, came and rescued them. Together, they discovered Puzzle the Donkey, unwillingly disguised as Aslan, and Jill rescued him, too. Adventures that have been chronicled elsewhere eventually cumulated with the Battle on Stable Hill, where the demon Tash was inside a dark stable where Shift claimed Aslan was. Grace fought fiercely with the Calormenes and the deceived animals, even helping Tirian defeat Shift for good, but ultimately, he was thrown into the Stable and died to the dying Narnia.<p>

But when he re-awoke a short while later, he found that he was in a dark place with beautiful light pouring in from one direction. There, standing not far away, was the true Aslan. Nervously, but with love in his heart, Grace stepped up to Aslan when his turn came in the long line of Narnian creatures present, and the immortal Lion regarded him.

"I...I am sorry for any and all wrongdoing I may have done, O King," he said humbly.

Aslan gave his forehead a Lion's kiss, and said, "Honorable Simian, my son, think no more of it. Come, join the other members of the faithful, and I will show you the eternal delights of My Country, the New and Real Narnia."

Soon, Grace was reunited with Tirian, Eustace, and Jill again, as well as all the other Friends of Narnia from Earth. As every one of the faithful went further up and further into Aslan's Country, and said farewell to the Shadowlands forever, Grace soon found his favorite habitat, a jungle rainforest, existing on a part of New Narnia some distance from the location of the Kingdom of Narnia. He was a little sad that it would be a long ways away from Cair Paravel, but Aslan assured him that he could be anywhere in His Country all the time, and this gladdened the Simian's heart. And as Grace the Orangutan started his new life, swinging in the trees, eating the tastiest fruits and nuts, and remembering always to give thanks to Aslan for it, he knew as well as anyone that it would keep on getting better forever and ever.


End file.
